


Control

by nyghtmare



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: Scott thinks Reyes could use a break.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to [StellarisJay](http://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarisJay/pseuds/StellarisJay) for helping me end this and motivating me. And a big thanks to [Leorajh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Leorajh/pseuds/Leorajh) for reading it over! 
> 
> And everyone on discord for putting up with my BS, thank you guys!

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

Scott reclined on the couch in Reyes’ new apartment, resting a boot up against the low coffee table before him. His eyes followed Reyes, tracking the man who paced on the other side of the room. He’d finally managed to get some shore leave. It wasn’t much of a surprise he’d ended up in Kadara.

_The Charlatan_ was on an audio comm call, his voice disguised to keep his identity hidden. So, Scott kept quiet.

He could tell that Reyes had been stressed lately. Ruling a port from the shadows wasn’t exactly easy. Especially when it came to dealing with the remaining Outcasts. The initial shock of Sloane’s death had long since warn off by now and the remaining loyalists were beginning to regroup.

From what Scott could tell, the Outcasts had been stealing from the Collective. Little things at first. Nothing that would really be noticed. Unfortunately for them, they underestimated the Charlatan’s reach.

Reyes was nothing if not meticulous. He had to be. He kept track of every operation and had people reporting back to him constantly. Supplies, shipments, whatever was currently going on, he had to keep tabs on all of it. He needed the control.

He’d known from the start when his stuff had started to go missing even before it escalated into full cargo shipments.

“Don’t care. Why do you think I pay you?” the Charlatan replied. His voice was calm, but Scott heard the edge of anger in it.

Scott would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit, he liked watching Reyes work. He wasn’t stupid. He knew the shady things his boyfriend did. His crewmates reminded him constantly that Reyes was a bad man. Scott just didn’t care.

He liked it.

Scott wasn’t a good man himself. Never had been. At least not until he had the weight of the Pathfinder title thrust upon his shoulders. He was forced into the role of hero for the Initiative’s sake. He didn’t regret any of it, but he’d had to put on a mask. Be the person everyone looked up to.

Reyes was the only person who had seen through his bullshit. The only person Scott could be himself around.

“You should have been monitoring them,” Reyes continued, “we knew the Outcasts were trying to regroup.” He met Scott’s gaze from across the room, shooting the younger man and apologetic look before turning back to his call.

Scott pushed himself to his feet and closed the distance between them. His arms slipped around Reyes from behind and he could feel how tense the older man was, but he relaxed a little under Scott’s touch.

“Get the damn goods back,” Reyes said, running his fingers through his hair and messing up the perfect strands.

Scott couldn’t help, but wonder when the last time Reyes had taken a break was. Of course, the older man would never admit if he needed one, but Scott had picked up on the exhaustion in Reyes expression quite a few times that day.

“Just get it back, any means necessary,” Reyes said, his tone was dark leaving no room for argument. He abruptly ended the call before leaning heavily back against Scott. “Sorry for the interruption.”

“Don’t be,” Scott responded softly. He was grateful that Reyes had opted for a simple shirt as opposed to his usual padded armour. His fingers slid up under the fabric, brushing lightly over warm skin.

Reyes chuckled softly, letting Scott remove his shirt before those warm lips were moving up his neck.

“Let your minions take care of the Outcasts,” Scott said softly, warm breath ghosting over Reyes’s neck, “while I take care of you.” He dropped Reyes’s shirt to the floor as Reyes’ spun around. Their lips met in a brief kiss, Scott’s hands roaming over his boyfriend’s exposed skin before he broke it and pulled Reyes towards the bedroom.

Scott pushed Reyes onto the bed earning himself an amused grin from the fallen man. He climbed onto the mattress, straddling Reyes’ hips as his hands began moving up the man’s bare sides. “I think you need to relax.”

Reyes eyes brightened and his smirk grew. “What are you planning?” He slid his hands up Scott’s thighs.

Scott’s grin widened. Without a response, he leaned over Reyes and pushed the man’s arms up above their heads, fingers lazily stroking their way down, from the soft curves of his biceps to the taunt muscles in his forearms. As his hands worked, he began to trail his lips from Reyes’ neck to his ear, occasionally nipping at the tender flesh.

“You are going to relax,” Scott whispered, punctuating his words with a gentle nip, “because I am in control tonight.”

He let his biotics flare up before Reyes could protest. The blue light slipped from his hands and bound the smuggler’s wrists together, pinning them to the mattress. He sat back up, letting his fingers dance back down Reyes’ bare abdomen, brushing over the quivering flesh.

Reyes’ eyes widened for a moment as he glanced up at the blue now encircling his wrists and hands. He tested it, trying to pull his wrists apart while Scott watched, but the binds barely moved. When he looked back at Scott, his eyes had darkened and a smirk pulled at his lips. “Scott…”

Scott returned the smirk as he pulled off his own shirt and tossed it carelessly behind him. “You are used to having control, Reyes, but not tonight. Just relax, and enjoy it,” he said as he leaned down over his captive again.

Reyes quirked an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly as his eyes moved over Scott’s face. That ever-present smirk continued to grace his lips. “I do relax… when you’re moaning beneath me.”

Scott chuckled before he caught Reyes’ lips in a heated kiss. Reyes responded immediately, surging up against the binds, and Scott's tongue slid out, tracing over the warm, moist flesh in a silent question. His lips parted, and Scott slid his tongue inside, eagerly brushing against his boyfriend's.

Reyes tasted like whiskey and smoke and something else that Scott had only ever known to be Reyes. He groaned softly.

The kiss broke soon after and Scott’s lips trail along Reyes’ jaw before moving further down the column of Reyes’ neck, pausing only to mark the skin, working it with his tongue and teeth. Spurred on by the deep groan he drew from the other man’s lips.

“Scott,” Reyes said again, a quiet gasp leaving his lips. “I want to touch you.”

“Not tonight,” Scott replied as his lips trailed along one of the smuggler’s collarbones. He shifted to kneel between Reyes’ legs as he continued down. His hands held onto Reyes’ hips, thumbs brushing over warm skin.

He caught one of Reyes’ nipples between his teeth, biting down hard enough to earn himself another groan from his captive’s lips. He grinned, soothing the nub with his tongue before kissing over to the other.

“Come on, Scott,” Reyes moaned. Scott’s teeth sunk down onto a neglected nipple, and he let out a breathy curse.

“Let yourself relax,” Scott said. He flicked his tongue over the abused nub before blowing lightly on the bud. Reyes shuddered. His lips continued down, marking an invisible trail down the other man’s chest with teeth and tongue. He felt Reyes’ muscles clenching beneath his lips and he nipped just below the navel.

Reyes’ breath hitched, spine arching involuntarily off the mattress below him. “Fuck, Ryder,” he growled lowly.

Scott shuddered. It wasn’t often Reyes swore, at least not that way. He could feel the heat pooling in his groin. Every sound he drew from Reyes’ lips sent a jolt of excitement racing down his spine straight to his cock. It was so tempting to give in and let Reyes take him, but he wasn’t going to give up that easily.

His lips moved lower, teasingly skirting the waist line of Reyes’ pants before he paused at the hip. He lavished the curve of the bone with his tongue before biting down firmly. Reyes hissed, bucking against the bed, and Scott kissed the hurt softly. There would be a bruise later.

His fingers made quick, but clumsy work of the smuggler’s pants and he pulled away, removing the offending article of clothing to leave Reyes in nothing, but his boxer briefs.

He smirked as his eyes moved hungrily over the other man's exposed body. From Reyes tousled hair and glazed eyes to those kiss swollen lips and the marks already forming on the man’s neck and chest. Down over Reyes’ lightly muscular stomach to his erection, straining against the thin fabric.

Reyes might be protesting, but the smuggler’s body gave him away. His cock was straining against its confines, leaking a dark patch into the maroon fabric. “Scott, come on,” he said, shifting his hips against the mattress, “let me go.”

Scott chuckled as he moved back between Reyes’ legs. He slid his hands up the inside of his captive’s thighs spreading them as his hands continued up and over Reyes’ legs to his hips while completely avoiding the place he knew Reyes really wanted them. “Not tonight.”

He never thought about how much he’d enjoy having Reyes completely at his mercy. He knew the other man was struggling to relax. His survival had constantly depended on his strict control of every situation and that wasn’t hard to give up to anyone. Of course, Scott would absolutely have stopped if Reyes wanted him to, but the older man appeared to be enjoying himself.

“Just going to stare?” Reyes asked, that smirk returning to his lips. His eyes were dark, boring into the man between his legs.

Scott chuckled. “Maybe, you’re not in control, remember?” He grinned as he brushed his lips down below Reyes’ navel before nipping sharply at the skin. The action caused Reyes’ breath to catch in his throat, but Scott didn’t stop there.

He pressed a kiss to the tip of Reyes’ clothed arousal before continuing down, lips following the shaft. He slid his tongue back up over the fabric along Reyes’ erection, pausing at the tip again. It was rough and dry under his tongue, but the dark look Reyes shot him was all the encouragement he needed. He rolled his tongue over the clothed tip, darkening the fabric further. He could taste the pre-cum soaking the material and groaned lowly.

“Shit,” Reyes growled out as his hips involuntarily pushed up against Scott’s greedy lips. His hands strained again, pulling uselessly at the biotics binding his wrists to the bed. He wanted nothing more than to fist his hand into Scott’s hair, but he was helplessly stuck. “Scott…”

A shudder passed over Scott from the desperate tone in Reyes’ voice. His eyes moved up, meeting his captive’s gaze as he sucked at the fabric covered head, seeking out more of the leaking cum. His fingers hooked into the waistband and he pulled, slowly, teasingly sliding the fabric down over Reyes’ thighs. He held Reyes’ gaze as the other man’s cock sprang free of its confines, brushing against his cheek in the process.

He turned his head, pressing a kiss to the throbbing flesh before he moved to his feet, pulling the underwear down as he went.

“Scott, damn it,” Reyes breathed out, voice shaky. His head fell back against the bed, hips raising as he sought out more friction, but Scott had already moved away. He looked back up, a pleading light in his eyes.

Scott chuckled and quickly removed his own pants, letting them fall carelessly to the floor. He turned to the bedside table and fished around in the drawer before he found a small bottle of lube and a condom shoved towards the back.

“Hurry up!”

“Now who’s impatient?” Scott said with a grin. He dropped the items on the bed as he crawled back between his boyfriend’s legs. His lips moved up Reyes’ inner thigh, nuzzling and biting lightly at the skin as he moved, completely ignoring his captive’s weeping cock.

Reyes let out a frustrated groaned, pushing his hips desperately up, but Scott’s warm hands forced them back down against the bed and those sinful lips were moving back up his abdomen. “Come on, Ryder…”

“Say it.”

“Say what?” Reyes replied, lifting his head to look at Scott again.

“What do you want?” Scott asked as his teeth bit down on a nipple and he felt Reyes arching into the touch. Reyes was on fire, Scott could feel the heat radiating off the older man. Reyes usually had patience for days, but now the roles were reversed, Scott was in charge and he was going to enjoy it.

“Shit,” Reyes growled. Scott’s hands were working down over his hips, maddeningly avoiding his swollen cock. His hips pushed against Scott’s hand, but the man wasn’t budging. He dropped his head back against the bed with a growl.

Scott smirked. “I guess I will just take care of myself then.”

He moved back onto his knees still between Reyes’s thighs, eyes wandering over his captive yet again. He slid a hand down his torso, watching those amber eyes trace its movement as his fingers finally reached his own arousal. He curled his fingers around his length, lazily stroking himself.

Reyes cursed under his breath, unable to tear his eyes away. A visible shudder passed through him. “Scott…”

Scott let his eyes fall shut and his hand sped up. He could practically feel Reyes’ eyes on him, burning him up. He ran a hand through his hair, tousling it and let out a low moan, Reyes’ name slipping from his lips.

Reyes growled in frustration. He struggled against the binds once again. His hands were itching with a need to touch Ryder and Scott knew it.

Scott bit his lower lip as a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. His hand slid from his hair, down to rest on the back of his neck, rubbing at the damp skin. His fingers slid around, teasing down over his sternum and he let out another soft groan.

He almost couldn’t resist the small frustrated sounds leaving his captive’s lips. He wasn’t even sure Reyes was aware he was making them. The older man was struggling against his binds, impatient and desperate to be touched.

“Damn it, Ryder, please,” Reyes said, his voice cracking. “Touch me. Fuck me. Do what you want, just do it _now_.”

Scott opened his eyes, staring into darkened amber. A shudder passed through him, he could hear the desperation in his lover’s voice, see it in Reyes’ eyes. “Let me prep—”

“No,” Reyes said, “just… Scott, please.”

One look in those desperate hazel eyes and Scott couldn’t argue.

He retrieved the condom from the bead and carefully tore the foil open before he rolled it onto his length with a soft groan. He reached for the bottle of lube and generously squeezed it into his hand before tossing the capped tube aside in favour of coating his arousal thickly.

Once he was finished, he positioned himself between Reyes' legs. With one hand resting on his captive’s hip, the other helped guide himself to the older man’s entrance. He teased his head against the tight pucker before slowly pushing in, taking it slow.

He knew it hurt at first, there was always the initial sting as his body was stretched. He tried to use enough lube to make sure Reyes wouldn’t feel the same, but he watched Reyes’ face for any signs he should stop, his hips still slowly pushing in.

Reyes eyes fell shut, biting at his own lip at first as his face twisted from the initial discomfort, but he kept himself relaxed, unable to stop the soft groan that escaped his lips.

Scott gripped at Reyes’s thighs, pausing once he’d hilted inside the other man. He rolled his hips slowly unable to stop himself completely. It felt so good being swallowed up by the tight heat, he wanted more, but he waited. Eyes still on Reyes.

“Don’t stop,” Reyes breathed out, needing to feel Scott moving inside him. His eyes fluttered open and he met Scott’s lust-darkened gaze, but it didn’t last. His eyes closed again as Scott started to move. His hands clenching into fists. He swore lowly.

Scott smirked as he started to move, keeping his pace slow and shallow at first. His lips moved over Reyes’s neck and shoulders, peppering the skin in soft bites and fleeting kisses. His hands were exploring the other’s body. Soon Reyes was relaxing more and Scott’s pace picked up. Hips snapping into impatient man beneath him, rolling with an effort to go as deep as he could.

And Reyes was pushing back, hips moving down to meet Scott’s thrusts.

Scott knew how it felt to be in Reyes’ position. How it felt to be filled, to feel someone moving inside him. He couldn’t help, but feel the pride swell inside him knowing he was the one causing it. He was the one in control.

“Fuck,” Reyes groaned out, constantly fighting his binds now. His head rolled back, torso arching off the bed.

Scott watched him writhe, hunger burning in his eyes. He had to admit, He’d never been much of a top. It felt so much better receiving, but Reyes was still driving him wild. Seeing what he was doing, how he was affecting his boyfriend, it spurred him on. He was enjoying the power trip, getting pleasure from his captive’s pleasure.

He pounded into Reyes’ tight heat, hips shifting to slid in deeper. Desire flowed through his veins, burning him up as he watched Reyes losing control. He knew he found the right spot when Reyes head was thrown back again, Scott’s name leaving his lips in a loud moan.

Reyes’ hands gripped at the sheets, fisting in the fabric though they could barely move. His back arched off the bed as Scott continued pounding into him, brushing his prostate with each roll of his hips. His eyes shut, lips parted as he gasped.

Scott watched the man below him through heavily lidded eyes. Reyes always looked so good, but this, right then, Scott couldn’t get enough. He was in control of the pleasure Reyes felt. Every sound that escaped his captive’s kiss-abused lips was music to his ears. He leaned down, catching Reyes’ swollen lips in a sloppy kiss, swallowing the other’s sounds greedily.

Reyes leaned up into the hungry kiss, biting at his boyfriend’s lower lip. He couldn’t get enough. He was writhing beneath Scott, pushing desperately back onto his boyfriend’s cock the closer he got. “Scott… Scott, touch me.”

Scott’s hand slipped between their bodies, fingers seeking Reyes’ swollen cock. He began pumping the shaft in earnest. His lips now traveling down Reyes’ jaw and neck. “You feel so fucking good,” he breathed against his captive’s sweaty skin.

Reyes chuckled breathlessly and clenched around Scott’s length, drawing a growl from Scott’s lips. “Harder,” he gasped in the other man’s ear. “Give it to me, Scott.”

Scott moved back up onto his knees to obey Reyes’ request. He didn’t know who was in control anymore, but it didn’t matter. He couldn’t deny the man even if he wanted to. He could feel it, his approaching release. The heat was pooling in his groin, tightening into a coil that was ready to burst. He could feel the pleasure building and a curse left his lips.

“So close.”

“Me too,” Reyes replied, voice cracking. His body was trembling. He clenched around Scott’s cock again.

“Fuck,” Scott growled out as Reyes tightened around him. It was too much, he felt the pressure burst, the heat pulsating pleasurably through his cock as he climaxed. He groaned Reyes’ name as he spilled into the rubber.

Reyes could feel his lover’s cock pulsating inside him and he couldn’t hold back anymore. His breath hitched as his orgasm overtook him, a deep moan escaping his lips. His body trembled, face buried into his bicep as thick, white ropes shot out over his stomach and Scott’s rapid fingers. A string of curses left his lips.

Together they rode out their orgasms, bodies slowing until they stilled against the sheets. Scott caught himself on his arm and lowered himself gently on top of Reyes. He chuckled lowly, breathless. His heart was still hammering in his chest as the warm afterglow of sex settled over them.

Scott had lost control of his biotics the second he’d gone over the edge, but Reyes had been too dazed to notice. Now the older man wrapped his arms loosely around Scott as they both tried catching their breath. A lazy grin pulled at his lips.

A peaceful silence had settled over them, but Scott reluctantly pulled away and retreated to the bathroom. He quickly disposed of the condom and cleaned himself up before taking a damp cloth back to Reyes.

Reyes had properly settled himself on the pillows when Scott returned, smiling when the younger man helped clean him up. He reached for the cloth, but had his hand swatted away as Scott finished up.

Scott tossed the cloth carelessly to the floor as he slid into bed beside Reyes. He wrapped himself against his boyfriend’s side with a soft hum, head resting on the man’s chest. “How are your wrists?”

“Never had them bound by biotics before,” Reyes replied, chuckling softly, “they are fine.” He wrapped his arms around Scott.

"I'm surprised you let me bind you in the first place..." Scott said, lifting his head to look down at Reyes. He felt a slight pang of concern as he searched his boyfriend’s face.

Reyes met Scott’s gaze, but he remained quiet for some time. Scott was beginning to get a little worried, but Reyes lifted a hand brushing his fingers over his boyfriend’s cheek, letting his thumb trace Scott’s lips.

Scott leaned into the touch.

“I trust you,” Reyes finally answered, letting his gaze fall away and his hand with it.

Scott was struck with the weight of just how important those three little word were. He felt the emotion swell in his chest, a warmth spreading through him and he smiled, resting his head on Reyes chest once again.

Reyes didn’t trust easily, if at all and hearing him say it meant everything to Scott.

“I trust you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.


End file.
